A text message sent to a receiving party that prompts the receiving party to choose between options can be presented to the receiving party within a graphical user interface of a messaging application on the receiving party's device. For example, a text message prepared by a sending party can include a layout that presents each option as a selectable response within the graphical user interface. However, the options lack the necessary information for the user to make an informed decision.